Listen to the Song and You'll Know
by zeKaien
Summary: A post-Valentine story of 5927. Gokudera finally summoned his courage to sing as song to confess.


**Author's notes: **Hi! This is my first "published" story in . I'm still working on my first 5927 one-shot but I'm having troubles with its ending so I'm putting aside for now. Anyway about this story, I haven't actually checked for any errors so there'll be bound to have mistakes in it. :D This is my post-Valentine gift for my fellow 5927 fans and although I'm not a writer I hope you'll still enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** All characters in this fan fiction belongs to Amano Akira, author and mangaka of Katekyo Hitman Rebrn! If I own it, damn I would be giving Gokudera more awesome fights.

* * *

><p>"Hm. Just where is Gokudera-kun?" said Tsuna who was sitting on a moss-green couch in a room which was almost empty except for the couch, the pitch-black grand piano placed in the middle, and asuspicious-looking box beside the foot of the piano.<p>

"Sorry Tenth. Did you wait too long?" said haggard-looking Gokudera who just suddenly emerge in the room.

"Gokudera-kun! No, not really." Tsuna shrugged. "So um, what are we discussing today? And um, do we have to do it here?" He looked around the room and back to Gokudera, who looked like there was a conflict going on in his mind as the moment.

"Tenth, listen." said Gokudera, who in Tsuna's eyes, looked like he was about to cry. "I'm going to tell you something really important. I-it's okay if you h-h-h-hate me afterwards, and if it makes you awkward to be with me after this, I'll resign as your Storm Guardian and right-hand man so you won't have problems."

"What-what are you saying Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked horrified at what his friend just said to him.

"Here, take this." He took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Tsuna who absent-mindedly accepted it. "Tenth please seat on the couch, read that paper while listening to me." Gokudera indicated him on the only couch that was in the white room and he strolled towards the grand piano and placed himself comfortably on the chair. He stretched his fingers readying himself and took a deep breath.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "The title of the song is er, 'Write You a Song" by er, Plain White T's."

As he started pressing the sleek ivory keys of the piano, he started to sing. Tsuna noticed that Gokudera's face was getting redder by the minute. Then he remembered the paper he was supposed to read while he listens to the latter performs. The contents were divided into two columns, the left side was in English he could not understand, the right was written in hiragana. At the top of the right column was written "Nihongo translation of the lyrics".

"_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I got debts that I'm trying to pay_

_I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings_

_But that don't mean much anyway_

_I can't give you the house you've been dreaming_

_If I could I would build it alone_

_I'd be out there all day, just hammering away_

_Make us a place of our own"_

"_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you"_

Tsuna stared at Gokudera as he continuously struck the keys of the piano. He was wearing a huge disbelief expression on his face and he could feel himself blushing deeper as he listened to the performer who was flushed as much as him.

"_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier_

_I don't believe in being violent and cruel_

_I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight_

_If somebody tries hurting you"_

"_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you"_

Gokudera pressed the white and black keys one after the other. It was a beautiful sight to see as he was also trying his best to pour his feelings on every word that he was singing and on every note that he was unleashing. Tsuna could not help but be pleased thinking all these were for him. He payed attention to the performer who was throwing him glances every now and then, believing that his friend had actually a nice voice if he would just be a little confident in his singing. He could hear the trembling on his voice that it made him smile a little.

"_Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)_

_Both of us knew all along (knew all along)_

_I've got your loving and you've got my song"_

"I wish…" Gokudera added in a whisper that still reached Tsuna's ears.

"_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I don't know all the right things to do_

_I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know_

_Is how to be a good man to you_

_Until I die that's what I'll do"_

"_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without_

_I will write you a song (I will write you a song)_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)_

_I will write you a song_

_And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you"_

And the high clunk was heard followed by a deafening silence. Gokudera sat still; his eyes tightly shut and his fist balled so on his knees. As an eternity seemed to have passed them by after a few more seconds, there was a suddenly small sniff that could be heard. Gokudera's eyes flew open in panic as he looked at the only person who could be the only source of that small sound. His eyes landed on the brunet who was wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The pianist felt his heart shattered into a million pieces as he was his beloved Tsuna crying.

"I-I'm sorry Tenth!" were the only words that Gokudera could summon at this situation. There was an annoying pain growing in his chest it felt like it was about to explode. He bowed down and ogled at the piano he was playing on earlier mutely cursing himself for making his Tenth cry. He could not summon any courage to even approach him. He felt like he was glued on his spot.

"You-…" hiccupped Tsuna, "You idiot! I-I thought I was the only one in love here!" he sounded like a kid protesting.

Gokudera could not believe his ears.

"Damn it!" Tsuna cursed as he stood at started walking briskly toward Gokudera and sit beside him.

Gokudera who was wearing an expression between incredulity and happiness jerked, and then suddenly remembered the box lying beside his feet. He opened it, Tsuna watching him closely, and pulled out its contents. There was a bouquet of white roses and a Lindt chocolate bear.

"H-Happy Valentine's d-day Tenth." He bowed as he gave the flowers and the chocolates while quivering. He forgot to kneel.

Tsuna stared at him for a minute of an eternity and without any hesitation he pulled Gokudera's collar and pressed his lips against the other. After he gently pulled away, he gazed at the dazed green orbs that was Gokudera's eyes and said "Happy Valentine's and call me Tsuna from now on." in his usual calm voice but this time, with authority.

Gokudera could only nod.


End file.
